


A Restless Night

by DottyasaDalmation



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottyasaDalmation/pseuds/DottyasaDalmation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>d'Artagnan has an eventful night. Just a short piece I wrote kind of for Halloween. Not meant to be taken seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Restless Night

The clock chimed one. It was a totally dark, moonless night and d’Artagnan was pacing up and down sleeplessly. A sudden gust of wind rattled the windows startling him from his thoughts. He didn’t know why he was awake - he was restless for no discernible reason. Going over to the window and glancing out across the garrison he jumped back in fright as something crashed against the glass with a piercing scream. Opening his eyes again expecting to see shattered glass, all was quiet and in its place. He gingerly opened the door with his heart racing only to see Porthos on the ground. 

‘Sorry, tripped in the dark. Can I come in?’ 

Clearing his throat and trying to regain his composure, d’Artagnan simply replied, ‘Of course,’ as if it was the most natural thing in the world to find friends collapsed at your door. In his case he supposed it kind of was. Porthos had clearly had too much to drink and was on his way to his room after a night on the town. 

‘I didn’t wake you or anything, did I?’

‘No, no, I was umm just umm thinking about going to sleep.’

‘Okay, good,’ Porthos said groggily laying down on d’Artagnan’s bed and promptly falling asleep. The Gascon shook his head and resumed pacing feeling even further from sleep now adrenaline was coursing through his body. 

*** 

The clock chimed two. A sudden gust of wind blew the door open with a bang. d’Artagnan jumped. Porthos merely snored louder and rolled over. Cursing the larger man for not closing it properly he turned to close it and almost died of fright. A ghostly figure was drifting towards him. The wind died and so did the ghost. It dropped to the floor in a heap closely followed by Aramis. 

‘Sorry, the wind blew my shirt right out of my hands,’ he said bending to pick it up. 

d’Artagnan didn’t need to enquire as to why he was wandering around shirtless at this time of night. ‘I suppose you want to come in then?’ he asked wearily, forcing himself to calm down. 

‘Thanks, maybe not so safe to go to my quarters at present,’ Aramis said gratefully, shoving Porthos to make room on the bed once he’d put his shirt back on. His gentle snores soon joined his friend’s louder ones. 

d’Artagnan resumed pacing, even further from sleep than before as adrenaline continued to course through his body. 

***

The clock chimed three. A sudden gust of wind rattled over the roof tiles jerking d’Artagnan from his ‘day’ dream. Porthos merely gave a snort while Aramis just snuggled closer to his companion. The rattling continued followed by the sound of wood cracking and a yelp. d’Artagnan found himself splayed on the ground with a weight on top of him. 

‘Sorry, I must have trodden on a weak spot,’ he heard Athos say, ‘Are you hurt?’ 

‘Get off me, I’m fine apart from you pining me down,’ the lad grumbled, ‘I’m not even going to ask what you were doing on the roof.’

‘No, best not, but can I stay?’ 

d’Artagnan indicated the mess on the floor, the gaping hole in his ceiling and the two still slumbering companions and replied, ‘Be my guest, make your self at home.’

Without hesitation, Athos clambered over his two brothers to claim the empty spot in the bed now that Porthos and Aramis were virtually lying on top of each other. His snores soon joined the others. 

With nothing else to do, and nowhere to sleep even if he wanted to, d’Artagnan began clearing up the mess.

***

The clock chimed four. d’Artagnan had had enough. Without waiting for anything else to happen he stormed out of his room, down the stairs and across the garrison like a whirlwind. Quickly finding his horse’s stall, he strode in startling the animal. Calming him down, he put his forehead against the horse’s head and quietly asked, ‘Can I stay with you?’ He interpreted the soft whicker he got in reply as a yes, made a bed of hay and lay down. Exhausted from the night’s events he was soon snoring, the rhythmic pacing of the horse’s hooves lulling him to sleep. 

And that’s where the others found him later on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
